Choku Ma
Choku Ma is a minor character featured in the anime, Reaction War. He is a residnt of Harakayai, and after his loss at the tournament, has made a goal to get stronger. He has since been an on-and-off again agent for the Central Collaborative Government as he was used to go invade a rogue country, Gonko, but ended up failing his mission there, and the direct cause for the death of many. Since then, he has legally been forced to give up fighting, being suspended for the rest of his life. Appearance Personality Background Information Choku has a tremendously unique ability. Choku can use his chi to create illusions to lure his enemy. In addition, Choku has the ability to create clones of himself. Anyhow, Choku is a open-minded type of person. [Post] After his loss against the deceased Maxim, Choku has aspired to prove himself as a formidable fighter. Choku has also created new crafty tricks that will completely perplex the opposition, not to mention his increased ability with duplications of himself. [Post] Choku wasn't even drafted for the first response team or second response force. He was actually captured on a task to help the government get rid of a rogue country. Choku was sent to kill the leader, Mouma but it failed horribly. Choku managed to get out but it failed and due to his failure over thirty people died trying to rescue him (It will appear in a filler arc). His fighting career is basically over. Too bad... Biography Abilities/Attacks Rank: X Abilities/Attacks '' *'''Clone Ability: Choku creates up to 3 clones of himself. These clones can attack the opponent, and run freely. Choku can only hold the clones for 3 minutes, due to the great amount of chi it takes to move and attack with them. Relative chi depletion: 35% ' *'Master Clone Ability: This is one of Choku's illusions. In the illusion, the target sees up to 40 clones of Choku, however, Choku has not made that many clones. Choku then bombards his opponents with attacks, the confused enemy then does not realize the illusion, until Choku has finished him. Relative chi depletion: 40% ' *'Grasshopper Jump: Another of Chuko's illusions. In the illusion, the target sees Choku jump above them, when the go to look, Choku is actually behind them for a devastating suprise attack. When a person sees this, it appears that Choku is moving at a extremely fast rate, however, it is just his illusion. Relative chi depletion: 0% TIME-SKIP '''''Rank: X Abilities/Attacks: *'Duplication Factor:' Choku creates up to four clones of himself, which are fully able to attack and even kill an opponent. These clones have also developed abilities of their own, each with abilities with different elements. One of water, one of air, one of fire, and one of earth. These clones also team up and perform various combo attacks and abilities. Relative chi depletion: 35% *'Split Dimensions: Seal:' Choku summons three actual clones and one fake one. The fake one then attacks first with a pocket knife, yet secretely his goal was to miss and aim for the position behind the opponent. Then the real Choku attacks and misses again, actually aiming for the position in front of the opponent. The last two clones then attack the opponent head on, secretely planting a sticky bomb on the enemy. Choku then pretends to seal the opponent, telling them that those pocket knives were the position of where they would die. Responsively the opponent jumps away from the seal, not wanting to die, however, the bomb only responds to being outside of the seal, killing the enemy. Relative chi depletion: 50% *'Teleportation:' Choku creates one duplicate and attacks the enemy with it. The appeared duplicate then jumps behind the enemy capturing the attention, while Choku creates another duplicate and sends it off to where the other clone is. The opponent then looks at the two clones. Choku then releases the two clones, yet in such a manner so which it appears that they teleported. The real Choku then attacks the enemy from behind with his pocket knife. Relative chi depletion: 20% List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Central Collaborative Government Category:Loser